


ziggy stardust can't hold a candle

by ghibliterritory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Drinking, Drug Use, Gen, Multi, Road Trips, Underage Drinking, its nuts guys, lots of rock and roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: The 70's were always nuts. War, drugs, dancing- no one expected the aliens though





	1. the start

Hot. The desert, as expected, was hot. Especially in the early days of May, where time seemed to drag along like a snake on the ground leading up to the end of the school year. Which Pidge couldn't wait for, mind you. She was tired of the drone and drabble at this point, every single day longer than the last with useless information that somehow managed to stick to the back of her brain like week old gum wads did to the desks she found herself in. However, she looked at the end of May like a horizon. It was almost over. She had one more year to go once this one ended, then she could get herself into a great college, and explore the stars like she'd always wanted to do. Maybe her dad got her too excited for it. Oh well.

 

But that's aside the point. The point is, Pidge was terribly tired of this bull that they called school. And she expressed this fact while skimming through a box of Spider-Man comics.

 

"I mean, it's ridiculous." She said, fingers flicking through the issues. "If they're gonna make us stay in school as long as they do, you think they might, I dunno, make it interesting? We're already forced to go. They should try to maybe not have it so unbelievably dull." Her fingers paused on one issue, and she pulled it out. "Damn, it's number six. So close."

 

Behind her, two boys searched together through several boxes, faces scrunched up with intent. One of them, stockier than the one beside him, gave a small hum, like he was listening to Pidge, as his large hands sped through book after book. The other paused his search, turning his head to her.

 

"Pidge, they aren't gonna make school any more interesting now than they ever have. It's meant to be a torture. A brain washing device, so we don't really know just how fucked the government's getting. I mean, check out the war we've got going. That shit's fucked!" He went on. The other male beside him gave another small, more doubtful hum, but didn't take his eyes off of the large boxes full of comics in front of him.

 

"I mean, it's not anything we should really worry about, Lance. It's called the Cold War for a reason. We're just rocking on our heels." He said. "And since when have you been so interested in the wars? Where were you during Vietnam?"

 

"Man, I'm trying to make a point here!" Lance said. Hunk raised his arms in defeat, and the comics fell back, erupting an annoyed groan. "Great, now I gotta start this box again."

 

"Look, guys, all I'm saying is that we need something to stimulate our brains. And more than just beers stolen from our dads' coolers." Pidge spoke up again, ceasing her search. Lance shrugged and leaned on the boxes. "Well, I still vote that we sneak over the border and live with my Uncle Fred. Dude's got mad lady game, I'm talking-" "No, Lance." "Oh come on, Hunk!"

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "We don't need lady game. We need something interesting in our lives." She explained. Lance's brow furrowed. "As if lady game wouldn't be exciting! He sent me a roll of film of the stuff he did, and I swear to God, my mom was speaking in tongues when she found it. I nearly called a priest!"

 

"Bullshit!" Hunk looked up finally. "She was not speaking in tongues, she cussed you out for once in her life."

 

"Like I said! Speaking in tongues!"

 

"No ladies, Lance!" The short girl said, and Lance pouted, arms folded over his chest. Hunk left his box to come closer to the duo, hands fidgeting with his vest buttons. "If you want my opinion, I think that Pidge has a point. School's just kinda boring. I mean we've stolen beer, smoked, crashed the birthday parties of Gina Mavis  _and_ Lola Abernathy. The only thing we haven't done is gotten laid and graduated high school." He said, with Pidge nodding along in agreement. "Exactly my point. And no offense to you guys, but no girl in her right mind is gonna sleep with either or you- or me, but that's for another reason."

 

"No offense taken." Hunk said with acceptance.

 

"Complete offense taken!" Lance squawked, putting a hand on his chest. "I can't believe you think no one would sleep with me! I'll have you know that I'm gorgeous."

 

"Compared to what, Groucho Marx?" Pidge asked. Hunk snorted loudly, offering a hand up for a high five. She took it of course. Lance scowled. "Suck a dick, man." He muttered. "Would if I could." She retorted, and just as he was about to bounce back with something, the door of the comic shop sounded its little bell. All three teens turned to look to the entrance.

 

Two men stood still, observing the territory. One with long hair and shades looked in their direction, and while the boys looked away, Pidge couldn't help but stare a little. The other male went up to the checkout desk, muttering something that she couldn't hear. The one with shades went to check out the X-Men section, fingers brushing over the collection of comics.

 

Now, Pidge, you must know, was more nosy than anyone would prefer. She was always listening to other people's conversations when she could. So, when the man at the desk left, and the two men stood together again, her interest grew. When their mouths started moving, it was just bubbling over. Lance looking over her, frowning. "Yo, who are those dudes? Don't look too familiar." He muttered. Hunk gave an honest shrug behind them, and Pidge pursed her lips. "What do you think they're talking about?"

 

Both boys looked down to their female companion, and Lance's face fell flat into the most concerned expression he could muster. "Pidge, for the love of God, don't."

 

But it was too late. She was already stalking towards them, pretending to see a more interesting box of Avengers comics. She flipped through issues while sneaking a look at the men from afar. While she still wasn't as close as she'd like, Pidge still listened intently.

 

"You're seriously leaving me to walk around?" One asked, frustration in his tone.

 

"I won't be long. I just have to see him, and you know that. It's been years since I saw him last. Him or the rest of his family." The other said. He tried to sound calm and understanding, but Pidge detected stress in his tone, just along the edges of every word. "They're close to me. Close to you, too. They deserve an update." He added. There was brief silence, anticipating and tense, before she heard a soft sigh of defeat, and paper shuffling around. "Fine. I'll see what weird shit I can find while you have your family reunion. Where do you want to meet?"

 

More silence passed, and one of the men stepped closer to her table. She sucked in her breath.

 

"The high school, near the front, nine o'clock sharp. I can ask for the key on my visit."

 

"Why there? And, why go inside?"

 

"He has files. Maps and newspapers about this part of the mission. I know that he keeps them there, so his family doesn't find them. Just meet me there, then we'll take the files and go, I promise, Keith."

 

By now, Pidge had almost completely spaced out. High school. Weird guy with mission files. What mission files? She looked at her box fast as the pair parted, one of them leaving with a friendly nod to the cashier and the other still looking at the X-Men box before grunting and stomping out. She watched him go, her brows furrowed. The high school, near the front, nine o'clock sharp. She didn't know what any of it meant, but while Lance and Hunk came up and tried to talk to her about what just happened, Pidge knew what she had to do.

 

Follow those instructions and find out.


	2. unwantedly accompanied minors and the mysteriousness of pigeons

Lance had never been able to figure Pidge out. In the many years he'd known her, she was still an enigma. She was a mystery of technology and freaky horror films and two month old Halloween candy still sitting on her bedside table. She spoke in big, confusing ways, and she had a mind like a military leader. Probably because her father was a military man himself, and even though he was sweeter than her sour lemon self, it was possible that stubbornness and yelling were hereditary or something.

 

He was getting off track here.

 

The point was that Lance was never really able to know just how Pidge worked. She was difficult. Especially with all her schemes and mysteries and what-have-you. Those were always the pinpoints of his concern, and as the afternoon had shown, he had lots of reason to be worried for her. The minute they got to her again, he saw that mischievous in her eyes, glimmering against the brown of her irises. Lance was always up for some fun, but he knew when to call quits. She, however, did not have the same ability.

 

As to try and prevent Pidge from doing anything stupid, Lance had called a group comic trading session for the night. The men from the store had unnerved him. He didn't know what they said, but Pidge would definitely try to delve into it if it caught her interest. And it was really easy to catch her interest. Besides, this comic trading was important! Hunk had a X-Men issue that he'd been dying for, and he knew that Pidge would want one of his Spider-man comics. He'd picked up Hunk from his house, both of them riding out in the setting sun in his dad's truck.

 

They'd pulled up the driveway of the Holt house to see two things. A beat up van with graffiti and marks of wear and a giant dent in its side, and Pidge crawling out her window and dashing away.

 

"That's definitely not good." Hunk spoke up, and Lance nodded his head in agreement. There wasn't much discussion between them before they were off to follow her, speeding down the pavement.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, all roads lead to the brainwashing facility called Garrison High School. Conveniently named not after the military base, though one was nearby, but because of some fuck named Garrison. It confused a lot of people.

 

Pidge had arrived there promptly at 8 o'clock, ducking into the bushes close to the entrance. The boys arrived a moment after, and they had trouble spotting Pidge at first. But Hunk did, and waved, and she was not happy about it, poking up from the shrubs.

  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She whisper-shouted, hands wrapped around the straps of her backpack. "Don't you realize what time it is?”

  
  
"We could ask you the same thing!" Lance countered. He hopped out of the truck and stomped over to her with Hunk at his heels, expression reading worry. "We saw you sneaking out your window! You were gonna skip out on the famous comic trading session! And that was after the sneaking in the comic store to listen to those guys. You had this look on your face when they left- Pidge, what are you up to?"

  
  
The girl huffed in annoyance, shifting her weight. "Look, Lance, I-"

  
  
She was cut off by footsteps, far off, but getting closer. Pidge hurriedly dived back into the bushes, and Lance and Hunk followed her in hiding, shrouded by the shadows and leaves. Soon after, a figure appeared from the dark, his form only an outline as he walked up to the school building. He stopped in front of the stairs, not that far from where they were hiding. Lance could hear everyone’s heartbeats in the silence. The figure moved briefly, bringing something up to his face before a flame illuminated his face for a few seconds.

 

Those seconds let Lance see him well enough, though. He was certain, when putting two and two together, that he was the guy from the comic book store. He turned his head around to Pidge as soon as the connection clicked. “Did you know he would be here?” He asked in whisper, but Pidge shushed him, holding a finger up to her lips. Lights shone on the school building, and they all came closer together, with Hunk quietly repeating to himself what a crazy idea this was.

 

The lights cut out, and he could see the faint outline of a van. The van he was sure he’d seen in the Holt’s driveway. What was it doing here? More importantly, what business did these people have with Pidge’s family? Another man hopped out of the front, also recognizable as one of the men from the comic book store, and joined his companion by the stairs.

 

“You been waiting long?” The newer one asked. The other blew smoke from his lips, tapping ashes away from a burning cigarette.

 

“Not really. But it’s fucking cold. You got a key?” He asked, and Lance heard the clink of metal on metal. “Right here. Shall we?” Those were the last words he uttered before they stepped up, rattled with the doors for a second, and disappeared quickly inside. The door shut slow behind them. Pidge took this opportunity, dashing out of the bushes and grabbing the door before it shut.

 

She turned to look at the boys, with an expression that Lance couldn’t properly read. “Those two are up to something weird, I can feel it, and I’m not going to wait for you to grow a pair before I figure out what it is.”

 

And with that, she slipped inside, letting the door start to shut slow again. Lance looked at Hunk, and Hunk looked at Lance, understanding flowing between them before they both ran for the door and slipped inside before it really shut.

 

Pidge, actually, had been waiting, a grin on her features. “Knew you’d man up.” She teased. Both boys hushed her, and as a team, they all started down the hallway, following distant footsteps and voices that stood out against their hushed ones. A light clicked on at the far end of one hallway, a classroom of some sort. All teens poked their heads around the corner, and stood with anticipation in their stomach before Hunk spoke up.

 

“Okay, not to be a Debbie Downer,” He said, which indicated that he would be the Debbie Downer. “But we don’t really know these guys. Why do we care about what they’re doing? For all we know, they could be new teachers, or maybe they have a business, and a school is the best meeting environment! We can’t say for sure that they’re doing something weird. We should just leave them be, go back to Pidge’s house, trade our comics- I brought my whole collection, guys, don’t make me carry this for much longer!”

 

Lance sighed and turned to Hunk. “Dude, you can’t seriously believe that those guys are teachers. One of them has a mullet. That’s gross.” He mentioned. Pidge nodded. "That, and they mentioned something.. a mission, files. That's weird for teachers." She pointed out, and Hunk sighed. She had a point.

 

Pidge was the first to creep forward, stopping right next to the doorframe. The door itself sat ajar, light shining through some from the classroom and going over the tip of her nose. Lance sat behind her, on his hands and knees and leaning forward to hear well. Hunk was behind Lance, wringing his hands.

 

The conversation inside was hard to really understand, but Lance was sure that they’d come at a good point in the exchange. “Look, I don’t understand why we’re here again.” One voice rang out, annoyance lacing the words. The one who’d arrived first, with the mullet. “We’ve searched all of this town already. There’s nothing for us here.”

 

“Keith,” The other voice responded. Van guy. Didn’t he have like, a mohawk thing? Whatever, not important. “I know this place is… It’s weird, alright? I get it. But there’s something here- Sam has files, and they have to be important for him to have spent so long getting in touch with us. We just have to-”

 

“No, we don’t. Whatever it is, we don't _have to_.” Keith interrupted. “This place holds nothing but shit, for both of us. There’s a reason we left so early. What are we _really_ here for, Shiro?”

 

“I just told you! Something is here, and I know you don’t like this place, but we can’t just leave this alone! Who knows, maybe there was a landing here! Maybe not everyone’s human!” Shiro claimed. Lance could see Pidge’s back straighten at that- or was it all the other junk that made her do that- and one of her hands curled around the door frame. “Okay,” Hunk spoke up in a seriously low whisper. “Maybe this _is_ weird. I’ll admit that much.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Lance muttered. “What do you think they mean? Like, aliens or something?” He asked. His head turned to Hunk, and he saw his friend shrug. “I don’t know, man, but I don’t like it. What are they doing worrying about aliens or monsters or whatever?” He fidgeted with his vest. Lance frowned. “No, dude, I think it’s definitely aliens. Monsters don’t land. Aliens land.” He argued. Hunk furrowed his brow in turn. “It doesn’t matter what it is, aliens or monsters, it’s just freaky!”

 

“Dude, come on, definitely aliens.” Lance protested. He could hear the men in the room still talking, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying.

 

“Lance, that’s not important!” Hunk whisper shouted.

 

“It kind of is!”

 

“Will you two shut up?!” Pidge whipped her head around, and the loudness of her voice echoed through the halls. Complete silence followed. The look of realization spread over Pidge’s dainty features, a mix of horror and shock and disappointment in herself. Mostly horror. Slow footsteps came from the classroom, headed for the door.

 

Panic spread through him, and he did the one thing he could do in response. He ran. Lance got up from the floor and sped down the hallway, Pidge and Hunk closely following suit. He heard more footsteps following after, and he made desperate attempt to outrun them.

  
It was always moments like this that he’d never hoped to encounter. Of course, with a friend as reckless and nosy as Pidge, what did he expect?


	3. why running never gets you anywhere

The minute that Hunk left the house, he had a feeling that the day was going to be a terrible one.

 

It was a simple notion. The day had been hot, dull, and full of exercise since their stupid gym teacher made them do, like, a million laps. Maybe it would have been better if he found those stupid X-Men comics he wanted. Or if Lance had just decided that they should just stay at his house and watch Psycho again. That was a good movie anyways! Maybe it would have been better if they'd just stayed away from Pidge's meddling.

 

Wishful thinking, really. Hunk knew that Lance couldn't leave Pidge alone. He knew how much his friend worried about her- he worried just as much. And he knew how often he got dragged into these things anyway, and there was no point fighting the odds. He just would have liked for there to be less running in it, y'know?

 

The trio fled down the hallways of the school, their own footsteps muffling the ones behind them. Sweat dripped down his forehead, in his pits- god, the sweat was everywhere! He could see it glistening on the faces of both his friends as they ran beside him, Lance in a panic and Pidge as determined as ever. She was ready to get out, and Hunk was right behind her on that one. They twisted around corners, dashed up stairs, anything it took to get them closer to the exit. At some point Pidge stopped, listening. The boys stopped next to her.

 

"Okay," She said, her voice thin and full of exhaustion. "I don't hear them. Either they stopped, or they're far away."

 

"What the fuck?!" Lance spoke up, turning to Pidge with a red face. "This is what happens when you decide to get into stuff you shouldn't! We're being chased around the damn school, for Christ's sake! What made you think this was a good idea, Pidge?!"

 

"Well, maybe if you hadn't tagged along,  _we wouldn't be in this mess_!" She retorted, folding her arms over her chest in a pouting manor. "Not my fault that you guys couldn't let me just do my thing- or shut up! Did it really  _matter_ what exactly they were talking about?!"

 

"Uhm, can I just say that, yes, it did?" Hunk spoke up. "I mean, both are terrifying! Monsters- not good. Aliens- could be good, but the chances are fifty-fifty, and I don't like those odds!"

 

Pidge huffed. "Well, looks like we won't know!" She turned away from them, grumbling about something or other.

 

Lance tried to calm down, clenching and relaxing his fists repeatedly. "If I get my memory wiped, or brain stolen, or killed or maimed, I am so gonna make your life hell."

 

"Oh, shut up!" Pidge yelled. "This is all your fault in the first place!"

 

"Really?" He scowled. "I don't recall being the one to go sneak off on some stupid, random mission in the middle of the night!"

 

"Guys," Hunk stepped between them. "Let's calm down-"

 

Pidge shoved him away, getting in Lance's bubble. "Well, I don't recall inviting you!"

 

"What were we supposed to do?!"

 

"Stay away! Then we wouldn't be here!"

 

"But you would have- Pidge, what if you got hurt?"

 

"I don't need you babying me, Lance!"

 

"Are you sure, because I'm not sure if trusting you is such-"

 

Lance paused, silence surrounding them. Footsteps grew down the hall. All three teens looked at each other, fear in their eyes. They all knew what to do next. Keep running. And they did, all sprinting down the hall side by side. Hunk was so tired of all thing running. Honestly, could they not just duck and hide somewhere? Why did they have to be so active? He tried to keep his eyes ahead, but when he heard something fall behind him, of course he had to look back. Pidge had tripped over her stupid, forever untied shoelaces, and both boys slid to a stop.

 

"Pidge!" He called out. She looked up at them, and just from behind her, Hunk could see two figured sprinting close. Oh no. No, fuck that, no.

 

Hesitantly, he and Lance started to run again, listening to Pidge yell after them before they turned a corner and the yelling faded out as it seemed to get more frantic. Fear crept into Hunk's system. Specifically, his stomach. He could feel his dinner disagreeing with the fear.

 

Cautiously, he peeked behind him, trying to see if they were still following. One of them was. And he definitely did not look happy chasing them down. He also looked like he was messing with something in his hands. It confused Hunk, but then his mind went to one thing- did this guy have a gun? Then his mind went to another thing- Lance. He had to protect Lance.

 

Out of nowhere, he tried to reach out and grab Lance, maybe tuck him under his arm and hope for the best. Lance fought against, trying to move away from his grasp, and before either of them knew it, they had stumbled or tripped and landed on the ground together, rolling down the hall for a split second. Hunk's butt hurt, and he had no doubt that Lance must have been sore now too. The unknown man stopped above them, leaning down. His expression read pissed off. Hunk saw nothing in his hand, and immediately felt like an idiot.

 

"I don't know what you heard," The man started. "Or what you saw, but either way, you two should come with me. Now."

 

Hunk looked over to Lance, fear in both their eyes. There was nothing they could do now. They stood up, standing close to each other, and silently, the man lead them back down the hallway to whatever fate they had waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOO i'm sorry it's been a long while since I updated this thing. I've been so busy. Yeesh. Anywho, have a cliffhanger, and I promise that I'll get the next chapter up faster!! Thanks for keeping track guys!


	4. a short briefing on things that need more than a short briefing

Yeah, okay, maybe Pidge had been dumb in doing this.

 

She wasn't necessarily strong or sneaky. Flexible and fast, and definitely intelligent, but those things wouldn't help you when trying to snoop in on some hardcore stuff like whatever this was. She only happened to realize this as mullet-head, who'd picked her up like a bag of flour after she was so nicely abandoned by her friends, flopped her onto the ground of the classroom they had lurked outside of earlier.

 

"Ow!" Pidge hissed, standing up even as a small pain shot up through her leg. Her eyes went to mullet-head, and she scowled. "Pull that shit again and I swear to god I'm knocking your teeth in." She threatened. The guy raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't get a chance to respond before his pal walked in, Lance and Hunk in front of him. Pidge didn't give them a look any nicer than the one she gave mullet head, turning quickly to the mysterious pair. "Why are you here?"

 

"We could ask you the same thing." The taller one said. Now that she got a good look at him, he seemed almost familiar. "It's late, and frankly, sneaking around your school could get you in some serious trouble."

 

"Oh, right, well why don't you tell the police what we were doing so they can ask you why  _you_ were there!" Lance spoke up, arms folded over his chest. "Actually, that's a good question- why are you two snooping around a school?"

 

"That's not your business." The shorter one snapped. "We're doing something important."

 

"Important? Here? That's laughable!" Lance retorted.

 

"Say that again when what we do saves your ass in the future!"

 

"I doubt you could save me from a wasp!"

 

"Both of you, enough!" The other one said, opening his mouth again before Pidge stopped him.

 

"Why are you in my dad's classroom?"

 

Both of the men paused and looked at her, confusion on their faces. The taller one's face furrowed. "You're... Commander Holt's daughter?" He asked. "Why are you  _here_?" Pidge asked again, scowling. "This is  _his_ classroom, why did he give you keys to get in? What files does he have for you?" Her voice was full of a slight anger, something that probably shouldn't be trifled with. The tall one stared down at her, and the air got tense. " _Tell me._ "

 

Silence filled the space between them as the two stared each other down, determined, before the tall one sighed. "...I've known your father for a long time. He was my commander on a few Garrison expeditions. He was like family to me." Part of his voice got whimsical. "When I turned 18, he sat me down and talked to me about... other life. Things he'd discovered here that wasn't... from here. That wasn't from Earth. He gave me a little bit of information, but it was enough for me to leave and find out what I could. Me and my brother- Keith-" The mentioned brother nodded his head. "-We've travelled all over to dig up what we could. I didn't think we'd be back, but... you're father called us. Said he tried so many numbers- he had something that we needed to see. He told me they'd be here. I didn't know what he meant."

 

Pidge considered this, still scowling. Other life... so, it was aliens. She would have been more excited if she didn't realize that she'd been lied to. She'd always had the feeling there was other life but... people knew. People close to her knew. And they never said anything. It was jarring. It was all jarring, really. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision."Take the file." She said, tone sharp. "But I want to know what it says. And I want to talk to my dad about this. With you."

 

The man nodded in understanding, even though Keith seemed to hate the idea. "Why should we agree to that?"

 

"My dad, my rules, asswipe." Was all Pidge said before turning on her heel and storming out. The guys in the room all looked at each other before following.

 

Outside, Pidge had climbed into the back of Lance's truck, her knees up to her chest and her face still contorted into a nasty expression. Lance and Hunk didn't try to talk to her, knowing how useless that was. They just climbed in and, after the two men got into their van, drove off to the Holt house. She wondered how long her dad had known. How many more secrets was he keeping from her? Did Matt know? She doubted it, but honestly, nothing felt sure. She closed her eyes, resting back on the window of the truck as she tried to collect her thoughts. That didn't work, since the truck came to an abrupt stop and knocked her head on the glass. "Hey!" Pidge said, rubbing her head and opening her eyes. "Lance, watch how you-"

 

She froze. Her eyes went to her house.

 

Broken glass. Her mom, outside, sobbing. Skid marks on the driveway.

 

Pidge spent no time hopping out and running towards her mother. "Mom? Mom! What happened, are you okay? Where's dad?" She asked, frantically trying to look inside the house. Her mother only sobbed, hands cupping her face.

 

"They took him- they took my boys!" She wailed, making Pidge shake. "Who? Who did? What happened to dad and Matt, mom, answer me!"

 

Her mother did nothing- just continued to cry in her fear. Pidge stepped back, a hand going over her mouth as she looked back. The two men stared, their expressions knowing and full of fear. Lance and Hunk just stood shocked. Pidge turned to her house again, feeling her eyes stinging.

 

What had they all gotten into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO it's been a long time since I've updated this, and man, I'm so excited to work with it now that it's been about 5 seasons since my last chapter. I promise to try and work with this more now that I have some more free time.


End file.
